


the less i know the better

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Caught, Crossdressing, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), George has a cat, Gream - Freeform, I refuse, Luca is not dead, M/M, Skirts, Video, Video Format: Streaming, dreamnotfound, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George unintentionally reveals a little more about himself on stream, how will he handle it?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 405
Collections: Anonymous





	the less i know the better

Dream can hear intense clicking on the other line, he looks at his friends stream and sees his face lit up red, signaling his death.

He looks down at the chat log and sees “GeorgeNotFound was killed by an Enderman” He starts laughing at the annoyance that’s clear on the other boys face. 

"Shut up, this always happens, they like to target me!" He whined.

"Yeah, yeah" He responds, laughing still because it does happen quiet a bit.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go get some water," he hears the clicking of his mouse.

Dream finally stops laughing and hums almost as if giving him permission to go get water.

He decides to continue to talk to the stream so it wasn’t completely silent. He figures it would be somewhat awkward if he didn't, it wasn't as if he was uncomfortable it just felt weird to talk to himself (technically he was talking to 15.6k people but it still felt like he was alone.)

“So, chat I think that we sh-” he cuts himself off, seeing that George turned his camera off on discord, not on the stream.

“Hey George” He tries but his headset is already off.

His eyes drift to the stream just in time to see George carefully get up, thigh high socks stretched up to his mid thigh. Tight enough to grip his pale thighs and show off the slight gap between them. His eyes drift up more and he sees a short pale blue miniskirt, gently brushing an inch or two above the socks.

He laughs awkwardly as the smaller boy exits his room.

He clears his throat “So, what I was saying,” his voice shaking a bit as the image of George in his pretty miniskirt stamps itself in his head.

The door of the room opens again and he can’t help but look up at the stream, he sees him set down his huge cup and go to pick up his cat from his little cat tree. 

He gets on his tiptoes and reaches up, his skirt moving up a bit revealing more of his slender, milky thighs. 

Clay’s breath hitches and he starts coughing, he hears George mutter something but can’t hear it then some ruffling.

“Hello Chat!” His discord camera turns back on “Look I brought Luca with me” A small oblivious smile on his face. 

“Aw, how old is he now?” Dream's voice is still trembling a bit.

George doesn’t seem to notice, “He’s a year now, my little baby” he kisses his head before setting him down. 

“Okay, let’s get started on our base now.”

-

The stream had just ended and George was scrolling through twitter. He finds himself getting more and more and confused at the comments, finding humor in some of them because they didn't even know how right they were.

𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵; 𝘨𝘰𝘨𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘳𝘵

He laughs, he thinks he has a pink one actually. He clicks on trending and sees something that stops his heart, sending his stomach down to his feet.

𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘪 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘳𝘵

followed by 

𝘧𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘨𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦

He feels like he's going to cry. How did they find out? How did they know? Were they just picking on him or did they actually know? God he hopes it's the latter.

He clicks on the femboy george tag and click on the first post he sees. 

It's an edit, starting off with his face smiling, Sweater Weather starts playing and the picture fades into a short clip of him reaching up for Luca. An interlude starts in the music where no one is singing and Dreams voice is edited it "So, as I was saying" his voice cuts out, the last video fading into a clip of him walking back to his desk while he was drinking water.

Should he make a tweet about it? They already know, could he lie about it say it was a joke or something? He buries his head in his pillow and screams.

God this was miserable.

He decides to scroll more, wanting to see the whole clip to see how bad the damage was. 

He scrolls through some tweets of people thirsting, being homophobic, and some that were nice and accepting (which were a majority surprisingly.)

𝘨𝘰𝘨𝘺,,,,, 𝘪𝘯,, 𝘚𝘒𝘜𝘙𝘛 𝘮𝘮 𝘪 𝘢𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦!

𝘸𝘶𝘩- 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘨𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘣𝘤 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘳𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳

𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘹𝘢 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘥𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘺 𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘶𝘦𝘴 (a picture of him standing in his room drinking from his straw was attached)

𝘍𝘐𝘕𝘈𝘓𝘓𝘠 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘥

𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘨𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘨

This tweet hurt a bit, he didn't want to be woman. He didn't want to be seen as a woman, he just like the way he felt in the clothing. He wasn't "Georgette" he was still just "George."

He scrolls more and finds the clip he was looking for, he hopes it's the full video considering it was almost 4 minutes long.

He watched it and sure enough it was the full clip. He was even more confused now because he remembered turning off his camera, he would have to ask Dream what he thought happened. 

Speaking of which, why was Dream stuttering and cutting himself off? Maybe he made him nervous.

He laughed at the thought, it was funny, thinking that Dream might've gotten flustered because of him, yeah right!

His laughs died down quickly as the heat of the situation settled in once more, how was he going to address that.

He refreshed his stream to see one new tweet, 

𝘸𝘰𝘢𝘩 @𝘎𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘕𝘰𝘵𝘍𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦

He laughed, knowing that his friend was joking. Trying to take the heat off of his shoulders.

Oh what the hell, he starts typing a reply.

𝘰𝘩 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘪? :]

He sends it quickly exiting out of the app, what the hell was wrong with him?

He immediately gets back on the app and sees his notifications swarmed with likes and replies on the comment.

He sees that Dream has liked it, he freezes a bit when he gets the notification. Another one shows itself on his screen.

𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺

He clicks on the notification.

𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥.

He likes it with shaking hands, his face glowing red. 

His phone starts ringing. 

"George." Dreams voice is in his ears.

"Yes?"

**Author's Note:**

> bro i am so tired but i felt like i should write this bc i just got thigh highs and they make me feel SO hot


End file.
